


a work of heart

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Giving, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Scrapbooks, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Aziraphale finishes preparing a gift for her beloved Crowley - a scrapbook of letters and notes and doodles and pictures. All things that Aziraphale had either written or drawn or collected over their long friendship. Tokens of love.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151774
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	a work of heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ineffable-wives-central](https://ineffable-wives-central.tumblr.com/) event [ineffable femslash february](https://ineffable-wives-central.tumblr.com/post/640033357644873728/hello-fellow-wives-lovers-february-is-fast) prompt #3: Book
> 
> While February is over, I do plan on finishing these prompts eventually. February just ended up a rough month for me mentally and a little bit physically, so writing fics become a lot harder. I'm hoping to just drop them in at random around some of the other event fics I'm currently working on. (This also applies to any of my other prompt list related series, such as Chanukah Omens and Unlove You prompts.)

It wasn’t a secret that Aziraphale loved books. Her bookshop had been a testament to her love for them. A place where she could hoard them without Heaven objecting. After the world didn’t end, she was free to keep her books however she saw fit. For a while, she continued running the bookshop but many of her books migrated from the bookshop to Crowley’s flat, for safekeeping. 

When they eventually moved to their cottage in the South Downs, Crowley had made sure there was a room just for Aziraphale’s books. It took a couple miracles to fit all the books on the many bookshelves that they’d built into the walls, but Aziraphale was pleased to have her whole collection in one safe place. 

Of course, there were a few books mixed in with Aziraphale’s that belonged to Crowley, not that she would ever admit it. Aziraphale knew that Crowley preferred to either listen to Aziraphale read or use her e-reader. While Aziraphale still preferred her physical books, she’d grown to appreciate e-readers for making books accessible to those who needed the e-readers, such as her lovely wife. 

Amongst all the bookshelves were also Aziraphale’s desk and two of her most comfortable chairs. Sometimes she’d sit at her desk to read and other times she used the desk to repair some of her older books. Currently laid out on her desk was a book she’d been working very carefully on for several months. It was a secret project that she’d only been able to work on while Crowley was busy in the garden. 

It wasn’t quite a book, not in the traditional sense, but it was important to Aziraphale in the same way her books tended to be. This book, more of a scrapbook, contained letters and notes and doodles and pictures. All things that Aziraphale had either written or drawn or collected over their long friendship. She wanted a way to present them all to Crowley to show her just how much Crowley meant to her. 

She was finishing the last of the binding on the covers, hoping that she’d be able to wrap it and present it that evening after dinner. While she could’ve easily miracled the whole thing together, she felt it was a better gift for all the work she put into it, the human way. It meant more. Just like all their time on Earth, constantly revolving around each other, had meant more in the long run. 

The last of the binding finished, Aziraphale set the book down and looked at her handy work. 

“Whatcha workin’ on?” Crowley asked. 

Aziraphale startled and turned to find Crowley standing by the door. 

“Oh, sorry darling. I didn’t hear you come in.” Aziraphale stood, so she could hide her desk from Crowley’s view and made her way across the room. 

“I snuck in. Needed a break from tending the flowers. Thought I should check on you,” Crowley replied. 

Aziraphale grinned at her, continuing to keep herself between Crowley and the desk. “How about a snack? We still have some ginger snaps left from the weekend.”

“Sure. But first, tell me what you’re hiding.”

“Nothing that you need to worry about.”

Crowley chuckled and leaned in to kiss Aziraphale on the cheek. “Whatever you say, dove.”

Aziraphale put her arm around Crowley’s waist to usher her out of the room. As they stepped out of the room, Crowley spun around and ducked back into the library. 

“Crowley, please,” Aziraphale exclaimed, as Crowley went to the desk. “You’ll ruin the surprise.”

Crowley stopped and quickly covered her eyes, as she turned back to the angel. “I’m sorry.”

Aziraphale sighed and walked over to Crowley, gently holding her hands and pulling them down. “It’s alright. I just… I wanted to surprise you.”

“Angel, love, I’m sorry for trying to ruin it. I promise I won’t look until you’re ready to give it to me.”

Aziraphale smiled. “You might as well have it now. No point wasting wrapping paper.”

“Only if you’re sure.”

The angel nodded. Crowley gave her another moment to change her mind before turning back to the desk. She gasped as she took in the book laid out on the desk. She carefully picked it up and flipped to the first page. In Aziraphale’s cursive it read: 

To my darling, 

Crowley. 

With all of my love.  
  
Yours, 

always, 

Aziraphale

“Angel,” Crowley gasped, fingers brushing along the delicate script. 

She turned to face Aziraphale, amber eyes beginning to water. Aziraphale reached up and gently touched her cheek, her own blue eyes beginning to water. Crowley leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. 

“It’s beautiful. I love it. I love you.”

She leaned in to kiss her wife again, this time on the lips. 

“You said ginger snaps. Let’s go for tea and snacks while I look through the rest of this wonderful gift.”

“That sounds perfect.”

Crowley put her arm around Aziraphale’s waist and they headed to the kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
